Violet Orbs
by Kenji's guardian angel
Summary: Kenshin's blinded after a car accident nad is staying at the hospital, Kaoru is a nurse at the same hospital. Can they fall in love even if Kaoru's past comes back to haunt her? Please RxR, but please try not to murder me.
1. Default Chapter

Violet Orbs  
  
"Hey Kaoru, what are you doing tonight?" Sano asked as he caught up with Miko as she walked out of the Nurses locker room.  
  
"No Sano I won't go see a movie with you, and before I leave I have to check up on Himura-san," Kaoru said as she put her hair up in a loose bun.  
  
"I'm sure Kenshin is fine, so why won't you go out with me again?" Sano took out the keys to his car.  
  
"Still even so I have to check up on him, and because you're not my type and I don't want to date anybody right now because I'm not ready yet, now go home!" Kaoru turned the hall and walked away.  
  
"Okay, see ya later!" Sano waved and left.  
  
"Himura-san, I'm here to check up on you. Would you like anything?" Kaoru asked. 'This is Himura Kenshin; he's on one the patients here at the hospital. After some accident he lost his sight though the doctors say it's not permanent he still hasn't healed though. He has fiery red hair, I don't know his eye color because he wear's a bandage over them. You may think this is silly but the reason I don't go with Sano is because I like spending time with Himura, even if he's asleep.'  
  
"Are you asleep?" Kaoru whispered, he didn't answer. She walked over to the chair and sat down beside him and put her hand on top of his. When Kenshin's other hand went over hers Miko jumped.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. Your name is Kaoru, ne?" Kenshin said while trying to sit up, Kaoru seeing this got up and folded the bed into a comfortable position for Kenshin to sit up in.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru Kamiya. If you don't mind me asking, but why doesn't anybody come to visit you but me?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"My wife Tomoe died in the same accident that I lost my sight in and all of the rest of my family and friends live in Kyoto," Kenshin said while turning his head in shame.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to pry or bring back any bad memories. Maybe I should just go," Kaoru got up but Kenshin's hand tightened.  
  
"No, please stay, you're the only company I get and I get lonely all alone in this stupid room." At Kenshin's words Kaoru sat back down. "Arigatou."  
  
"What do you wish to talk about?" Kaoru asked, and she put her hand on Kenshin's.  
  
"Tell my about your day, I would like to know what happens outside of my room," Kenshin said and smiled.  
  
"Well it was pretty good except for all of the emergencies; some people are working 12 shifts! I'm lucky and don't have too."  
  
"Why don't you go home, you're probably tired and you had a long day, so I'll talk to you later?" Kenshin smiled, Kaoru nodded and got up.  
  
"I'll come back tomorrow to bring you your breakfast, what time do you want it?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Whenever you feel, I'm not picky." Kenshin said, Kaoru came over and lowered his bed, "Good night!"  
  
"Night....Kenshin," Kaoru said and quietly shut the door behind her.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, breakfast is ready!" Sano walked in with cereal, toast, and some apple juice. Kenshin sat up.  
  
"Where is Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"She's in the emergency room; she got in an accident on her way to work. It's nothing serious but they're making sure she's okay," Sano said. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"She promised to bring me breakfast that's all," Kenshin sighed, Sano seeing this got up.  
  
"Wait one second," Sano left the room. He walked to the room Kaoru was being examined in and went inside to off get Kaoru. When he did he took her by the arm and dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Sano, you do know my arm is wrapped up for a reason, right?" Kaoru glared  
  
"Well you're the one who made the promise," Sano pushed Kaoru into a Room and shut the door. Miko turned around to see Kenshin sitting there.  
  
"Who's there, and what do you want," Kenshin snapped, but didn't lift his head  
  
"Gomen nasai Kenshin, I was late today" Kaoru murmured she could see Kenshin was angry with her  
  
"Oh, Kaoru-dono, is that you? Are you okay did they find the person who was in the accident,. You aren't hurt are you?" Kenshin sat up worried  
  
"Oh Kenshin, I'm fine. Would you like your cereal now?" Kaoru sat in the chair next to Kenshin  
  
"Um, yes." Kenshin felt very childish. Kaoru started to give Kenshin his cereal, she let him finish chewing and waited for him to open his mouth indicating that he wanted more. One time he missed the spoon and the milk dribbled down his chin.  
  
"Kenshin, you're so silly! Here let me get a towel," Kaoru wiped away the milk and giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry; I'm just tense because I'm meeting with the doctors today and they might let me leave the hospital, but I would have to come in for weekly check ups." Kenshin opened his mouth.  
  
"That's great Kenshin. You won't have to be cooped up in this room any more!" Kaoru put the straw of the apple juice up to Kenshin's mouth and he drank the whole thing in 5 big gulps. "Would you like some more juice?"  
  
"Um no, but......I need to go to the bathroom," Kenshin blushed.  
  
"Oh, hold on I'll get Sanosuke." Kaoru walked out of the room  
  
"Sano? Can you take Himura-san to the bathroom?" Kaoru asked as she walked up to Sanosuke  
  
"No, you can take him, I'm busy." Sano looked through a filing cabinet  
  
"But I'm a girl, remember?" Kaoru hit Sano on the head.  
  
"Ow! So just say you're coming in with a patient and they'll stampede right out," Sano pulled out a file and flipped through it.  
  
"Fine!" Kaoru walked back into Kenshin's room  
  
"Um, take my hand I'll be taking you to the bathroom, okay?" Kaoru helped Kenshin out of his bed  
  
"S-sure," Kenshin turned a little pink. Kaoru and Kenshin walked to the bathroom, Kaoru knocked on the men's bathroom door.  
  
"Excuse me, I need to bring a patient into the bathroom," Kaoru covered her eyes and took a step inside the bathroom and took Kenshin's hand and guided him in. "Is anyone in here?" Kaoru uncovered her eyes to see that nobody was in the bathroom. She guided Kenshin to the nearest stall.  
  
"Um, this is as far as I can bring you," and she shut the door behind Kenshin and turned pink. In about 1 minute she felt a knock on the stall.  
  
"Kaoru -dono, I'm done, can you open the stall door?" Kenshin came out and stumbled over to the sink, Kaoru hurried up after him.  
  
"Here," Kaoru squirted some soap into Kenshin's hands; she took his hands and started to rub them together. She turned on the water and rinsed all of the soap off, Kenshin turned bright pink. Kaoru caught a glimpse of Kenshin's red face and giggled.  
  
"Kenshin I'll take you to your room and then you need to change so you can go to your meeting with the doctors, okay?" Kaoru took Kenshin's hand and guided him out of the bathroom and stopped a little ways down the hall.  
  
"Sano, will you help Himura-san get dressed?" Kaoru walked over to Sano still guiding Kenshin.  
  
"I can't, I'm really busy. You can get him dressed, just have him put on his own boxers and pants, then you can help him button up his shirt." Sano walked off still holding the file he was looking through when Kaoru asked him to take Kenshin to the bathroom.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry about this. It seems I'll be helping you get dressed today. Um, you don't mind do you?" Kaoru turned a little pink.  
  
"No, we can just do as Sano suggested." Kenshin said and he took a few steps closer to where Kaoru was standing. Kaoru led Kenshin into his room. She picked out some clothes and handed him his pants and boxers.  
  
"Just clap once if you need help okay?" Kaoru turned around and closed her eyes. In about 6 minutes Kenshin tapped Kaoru on the shoulder, when Kaoru turned around Kenshin had put on the pants with no problem. Kaoru grabbed the shirt and helped him put it on shirt. Kaoru helped Kenshin button his shirt, when she was doing this Kenshin bushed furiously and Kaoru blushed a little bit.  
  
"There, you're all done. Do you know what room your meeting is in so I can lead you there." Kaoru asked  
  
"It's on the fifth level room 2F." Kenshin said.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Kaoru took Kenshin's hand and led him to the elevator. When they walked into the elevator Kaoru tripped and this made Kenshin stammer forward but he didn't fall.  
  
"Are you okay Kaoru -dono?" Kenshin asked trying to find her but couldn't.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, are you okay, you're still standing, ne?" Kaoru stood up and dusted her self off.  
  
"Yep, and it feels like we stopped so we're probably on the fifth floor now so lets hurry, we don't want to be late." Kenshin finally found Kaoru's hand and took it within his. Kaoru lead him to room 2F, where a doctor and a man dressed in a suit was standing there talking about something and their conversation stopped when Kaoru entered the room with Kenshin.  
  
"Here's Himura-san ready for his meeting," Kaoru lead Kenshin to a seat where she let him sit down. After that Kaoru bowed towards the doctors and walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait, Kamiya-san, why don't you stay, I mean you can help Himura-san out when the meeting's over." One of the doctors suggested. Kaoru nodded and sat down next to Kenshin and listened to the meeting.  
  
"Well Himura-san you can leave if you have family to live with you here in Tokyo, if not then you must stay here in the hospital. Do you have family here?" the doctor in the suit asked. Kenshin bowed his head and gently shook it.  
  
"Well then, I guess you'll just have stay here then," he doctor said.  
  
"Sir that's not fair, I mean... why don't we have him live with one of the nurses?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"That's a great idea Kamiya-san, I'm so glad you volunteered!" the doctor in the suit said. "You may leave now." In the elevator Kaoru didn't say a thing. It was utter silence until Kenshin broke it with his question.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to inconvenience you. Are you sure it's okay for me to stay with you. I don't want to intrude!" Kenshin felt bad about the predicament he put her in.  
  
"Oh, of course not! Its fine, in fact it's probably good that they chose me because we are friends." Kaoru reassured Kenshin. 'I just glad Enishi and I broke up before this happened, and I just hope he doesn't come back for an unexpected visit!' 


	2. Chapter 2

A Past Comes to Present 


End file.
